The present application generally relates to Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR), and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to EGR contaminant removal.
Typically, EGR engine applications mix a portion of the exhaust generated by a combustion reaction with intake air to improve engine performance. In some applications, soot, hydrocarbons, and/or other contaminants can accumulate in EGR systems that degrade performance and tend to result in the need for more frequent maintenance. Thus, there is a demand for further contributions in this area of technology.